The present invention generally relates to optical fiber connectors, and more particularly to furcation kits for the breakout of multi-fiber optical fiber cables.
It is necessary to divide multi-fiber optical cables from main or trunk lines into smaller cables to reach the end-users. Typically, multi-fiber cables are terminated with single fiber connectors that are then individually connected into optical hardware or apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,688 to Zimmer discloses a furcation kit, which segregates a multi-fiber optical cable into single optical fibers. Each separated fiber is then inserted into an individual furcation tube or terminated leg for connection to a terminal connector. While the ""688 patent provides a workable solution for furcating multi-fiber cables, the strain relief disclosed in this reference does not take advantage of the aramid strength fibers present in the cables. This reference also does not provide for stacking or bundling of the furcation kits to organize the connection inside the optical hardware or apparatus, and does not provide for the furcation of oval or rectangular profiled cables and ribbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,195 to Brown discloses another furcation kit, which comprises housing and a plurality of single loose furcation tubes positioned inside the kit housing. Each single loose furcation tube comprises an inner tube adapted to receive a bare optical fiber and an outer protective jacket disposed concentrically around the inner tube. Aramid strength fibers are provided in the annular space between the inner tube and the outer protective pocket. The fibers are dimensioned to protrude beyond the end of the protective jacket and are folded backward around the protective jacket to be captured within the housing of the furcation kit. The captured strength fibers are then affixed to the housing of the furcation kit with adhesives. The captured strength fibers disclosed in this reference protect the single loose tubes against being accidentally pulled out of the furcation kit, but does not provide any protection for the optical cable.
Hence, there remains a need for a furcation kit that overcomes these and other known drawbacks of conventional furcation kits.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a furcation kit that relieves the strain exerted on the furcation kit using the available strength fibers from the optical cables.
Another object of the invention is to provide a furcation kit capable of being stacked or bundled within the optical hardware or apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a furcation kit that does not require furcation tubes or terminated legs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a furcation kit that resists relative rotational movement between the kit housing and an internal fanout body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a furcation kit that terminates a multi-fiber cable into single fibers and multiple fibers.
These and other objects of the present invention are realized by a furcation device comprising, among other things, a housing member adapted to receive a fanout body. The fanout body comprises a plurality of passageways, and each passageway receives at least one individual fiber from the multiple fiber cable. The housing member may also have at one end a cable crimp body. At least some of the strength members from the multiple fiber cable are crimped between the cable crimp body and a first crimp band to affix the multiple fiber cable to the furcation device. The fanout body may also have an exterior fanout crimp surface, and at least some of the strength members from the multiple fiber cable are crimped between the fanout crimp surface and a second crimp band to affix the multiple fiber cable to the furcation device.
In accordance to one aspect of the invention, the strength members from the multiple fiber cable comprise outer strength members and inner strength members, which are disposed inside the outer strength members. Some of the outer strength members are crimped between the cable crimp body and the first crimp band, and some of the inner strength members are crimped between a fanout crimp surface and a second crimp band. On the other hand, some of the outer strength members can also crimped between the fanout crimp surface and the second crimp band, and some of the inner strength members can also be crimped between the cable crimp body and the first crimp band.
In accordance to another aspect of the invention, the plurality of passageways comprises at least one passageway adapted to receive one individual fiber and at least one passageway adapted to receive one multiple fiber cable.
In another aspect of the invention, the housing member further comprises a first and second interlocking member. The first interlocking member is adapted to interlock with the second interlocking member disposed on an adjacent furcation device. The first interlocking member can be a knob disposed on the surface of the housing member, and the second interlocking member is a hole adapted to receive the knob. The knob may be tapered and defines a slit to facilitate the entry of the knob into the hole. The knob and hole may be positioned on the top and bottom surfaces of the housing, respectively, or on opposite side surfaces.
In another aspect of the invention, the fanout body comprises at least one substantially flat surface thereon. This substantially flat surface cooperates with a corresponding substantially flat surface defined on the housing to resist relative rotational movement between the fanout body and the housing member.